


Relaxing Orgel

by sethreene



Series: Marchen: 'Chess no koma' [2]
Category: Joker Game (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Character Death, Chess world, Classic stories, Drama, Fairy Tale Style, I'm not gomen orz, Implied Relationships, M/M, Tragedy, Worst - wonderland
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-12
Updated: 2016-09-12
Packaged: 2018-08-14 15:01:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8018581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sethreene/pseuds/sethreene
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Kemari, duduklah dengan tenang bersamaku. Tuan Penebang Kayu sedang memutar sebuah instrument bersama piring bersaji dua bidak catur. Kisah tentang si 'Ksatria' dengan sang 'Ratu'."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Relaxing Orgel

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Harusnya part ini saya post setelah part 1 nya selesai, tapi saya belum siap X'DDD /cakar aspal(?)
> 
> Untuk judulnya, kebetulan saya menulis part ini sambil mendengarkan lagu 'Monster' oleh ARASHI dan versi Relaxing Orgel nya. Juga salah satu theme song game RWBY berjudul 'Red Like Roses' yang menurut saya cocok untuk membayangkan perang catur ini, sementara 'Mirror, Mirror' khusus untuk bagian Queen Miyoshi diakhir part 1 nanti / w \\) *AWAS SPOILER~! /diinjek.
> 
> Btw, pedang yang digunakan Miyoshi sama dengan rapier milik Weiss Schene, Myrtenaster, tapi tidak bisa ngeluarin es, sayangnya hhhhh X'D *kenapa baru bilang sekarang disini hah?! Seth geblek /slap

.

.

.

 

Lembayung terbakar, berpeluh kristal-kristal es berpasir lautan jingga. Sebongkah tiruan bulan memaku angkasa bagai mata lensa, disekitarnya arak-arak kabut hitam tipis perlahan menelan bulat-bulat.  
Langit mendung bukanlah pemandangan yang indah.

Masih lebih baik bila kanvas itu akhirnya merintik tangisan, memuntahkan bulu-bulu salju, bersendawa spiral badai topan atau bersin puting beliung juga tidak masalah rasanya. Asalkan tidak sedatar ini.

 

_'Ctik.... Ctik....'_

 

Suara kaki mungil bayi-bayi burung Pematuk berkaki trisula yang dipatahkan induknya bergema bagai detak langkah menuju baka.  
Sudah tiga ratus enam puluh kali terdengar konstan, berarti ada seratus dua puluh ekor bayi burung yang merintih bisu menanti kaki-kaki nya pulih sedia kala sampai hitungan tiga ratus enam puluh selanjutnya.

 

Nafas mendengus. Membosankan.

 

Pemuda itu menatap tenggelamnya samudera jingga di haribaan awan gelap dengan mata bosan setengah hidup.  
Padahal dirinya baru saja mangkir dari tugasnya memerah embun pohon Yggdrasil untuk bahan eksperimen edan kakeknya, Howard Marks - seorang penyihir berjuluk _'Alien dari Segitiga Bermuda'._

 

Kini sang pemuda punya banyak waktu luang untuk malas-malasan dan bersantai-ria ala bujangan pengangguran pada umumnya. Namun ia mulai menyesali tindakannya karena pada akhirnya bosan lebih menyiksa daripada sibuk.

 

Tapi, bukan maunya juga bila ia harus menggunakan hidupnya yang masih muda untuk dihabiskan didalam kotak permainan yang bahkan 'waktu' bisa mereka atur semaunya.  
Satu-satunya hal menantang yang bisa dilakukan di bumi datar ini cuma berperang melawan musuh bebuyutan sepanjang masa, Kerajaan Putih.

 

Maka keputusan yang ditetapkan olehnya tidak jauh beda dari nasib serupa protagonist _shounen manga_ : dia akan berlatih untuk bisa menjadi salah satu bidak menteri dan berperang atas nama Kerajaan Hitam.

 

 

Tubuh berkepala serabut tanah menegak dari kasur batu bermaksud untuk mulai merajut jalan menuju cita-cita termulia - akhirnya sebuah ilham memberinya impian! - sebelum gempa bumi meruntuhkan angan-angan berpondasi liuk urat melimbung, menelan keseluruhan pijakan yang diinjak menuju dasar planet tak bertuan jauh kedalam lubang hitam menganga antar semesta--

 

 

_"Kaminaga!"_

 

 

Manik coklat gelap melebar sepatah kaki kemudian, disusul visi yang melorot turun bersama debam tubuh jatuh dari lengan Yggdrasil.

 

 

GUBRAK

 

"Waduh..!"

 

Pria yang dipanggil Kaminaga tersebut  mengaduh saat merasa badan bawahnya dicubit sakit saat menyapa tanah dibawahnya.

 

Sementara sosok lain yang berdiri anggun di depannya hanya menggeleng pelan.

 

 

"Kau tidur diatas pohon? Jangan sampai hal itu menjadi kebiasaanmu, _Knight_."

"Yah, sejak saya tau akibatnya. Berkat anda, _Queen_."

"Apa tidur separuh mati mu nyenyak barusan?"

"Lumayan. Tadi aku sedang bermimpi."

"Tentang apa?"

"Hm.... Masa lalu, sepertinya."

"Kau punya masa lalu?" celetuk nya geli.

"Bukan hal yang seru untuk dikenang juga." Kaminaga mengangkat bahu. Ia sudah bangkit dari selingan tragedi terjun bebas tadi.

 

"Ambil kudamu. Temani aku jalan-jalan." ucap sang bidak _Queen_ sembari berbalik langkah.

 

Kaminaga mengerjap beberapa patah kaki Pematuk sebelum balas menjawab rendah.

 

"Baik, 'Ratu'."

 

 

.

 

Papan sepanjang jalan menuju akhirat adalah tajuk yang lekat untuk wilayah belakang Istana Kerajaan. Berupa pedesaan para pion, kaum goblin, dan masyarakat peri.  
Lalu hal yang sudah pasti tidak aneh dilihat adalah kericuhan yang terjadi ketika bidak perwira tinggi numpang melintas.

 

 

" _QUEEN_! ITU _QUEEN_ MIYOSHI!"

 

Seluruh mata langsung tertuju padanya.

 

Miyoshi memasang senyum paling menawan sebanding mekarnya kembang _Emery_   _Crimson_ bermandikan butir embun, maksimal percaya diri selayaknya Ratu _Madonna_ paling dipuja seluruh Kerajaan.

 

 

"Oh, _Queen_. Meski medan yang Engkau tempuh amatlah kejam, namun engkau tetap bersinar melampaui bintang, yang terindah melebihi bunga-bunga."

"'Ratu' ku, wajah mu secantik Aprodhite. Tahukah Engkau bahwa sang Dewi Cinta iri padamu?"

"Wahai bidak Ratu Yang Mulia, apakah Engkau bosan tinggal di surga? karena saya yakin yang ada dihadapan saya ini adalah seorang bidadari."

 

 

Seketika pegunungan pujian gombal mengalir sederas bendungan membanjir figur sang panglima perang terpopuler di mata lugu rakyat.  
Kebanyakan adalah kaum goblin bertubuh kerdil lalu bangsa peri berbondong-bondong menghadiahkan sebuket _Casablanca_.  
Sisanya adalah para pion, namun sikap mereka lebih kaku karena peraturan melarang mereka terlalu dekat dengan bidak perwira tinggi di luar medan perang, kecuali kondisi khusus misalnya permintaan personal.

 

 

Kaminaga langsung menjadi karakter pinggiran tidak dilirik karena kalah saing dengan aura _bling-bling_ disekitar Miyoshi bagai cermin berjemur, menuai segala puja-puji hingga cinta mati dari para penggemarnya.  
Miyoshi tentu saja meladeni mereka dengan etiket baik seperti biasa, hingga kadang Kaminaga merasa kasihan padanya.

 

 

.

 

Entah sudah berapa ratus kali kaki bayi Pematuk dipatahkan, Kaminaga lupa menghitung karena sibuk menjadi patung pajangan dipinggir jalan - salahkan Miyoshi yang menyedot atensi seluruh penduduk desa hingga memadati jalanan dan _menyingkirkannya_.

  
Ia juga tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan sang 'Ratu' karena Miyoshi sudah pasti bisa jaga diri, apalagi dikelilingi makhluk sebanyak itu justru kewaspadaannya meninggi.

  
Tapi tetap saja, sudah menjadi tanggung jawabnya untuk memastikan sang bidak Ratu tetap selamat selama ia kawal, apalagi jabatannya sebagai bidak _Knight_.

 

 

Kini mereka sudah jauh meninggalkan desa. Padang berhumus rerumput subur menyapa kaki-kaki kokoh kuda Kerajaan. Keduanya memasuki hutan selatan Kerajaan, dipayungi rambut lebat Yggdrasil tumbuh berjejer membentuk sebuah jalan lurus yang teduh. Berkas jingga nampak menyusup dari celah rimbun membentuk sorot batang-batang cahaya.

 

 

"Apa kau ingat saat pertama kali kau mengikuti ujian Kerajaan?"

"Tentu saja! Bagaimana aku bisa lupa saat aku bersusah payah berenang di telaga lumpur sepanas neraka berpenghuni raksasa buaya bunting. Saat aku harus bertarung mati-matian melawan naga Wyvern paling beracun di puncak gunung batu. Sampai ujian tidak resmi menjadi kelinci percobaan ramuan terbaru buatan _Bishop_ Amari. Dan tentu kenyataan bahwa KAUlah yang merancang itu semua." sungut Kaminaga.

"Aku kagum, kau mengingat dengan sangat detail." sindir Miyoshi.

"Beruntung bagiku untuk uji coba ramuan itu, tubuhku sudah terimunisasi karena terbiasa dengan obat buatan kakekku."

"Sir Howard Marks adalah penyihir yang disegani Kerajaan. Dulu juga dia memegang bidak _Bishop_ di generasi Kerajaan Hitam sebelumnya, dan menjadi satu-satunya yang 'selamat' setelah _Joker_ berkhianat." nada Miyoshi merendah tajam. Kaminaga terpaku pada kalimat terakhir sebelum Miyoshi melanjutkan,  
"Aku tidak menyangka bahwa 'cucu'nya kini adalah pemegang gelar _Knight_."

"Siapapun bisa menjadi apapun." Kaminaga masih memandang kedepan. "Aku hanya ingin sesuatu yang berbeda dan lebih menantang untuk merubah nasib dan takdir ku yang membosankan."

"Wah, jangan mengambil pekerjaan Tazaki dengan membawa dua kata barusan."

"Apa salah nya cuma ngomong."

 

 

Suara langkah kuda mereka mengetuk gaung ditengah hutan.

 

 

"Kalau begitu majulah."

"Huh?"

"Kau ingin sesuatu yang berbeda di hidupmu yang menjenuhkan, sesuatu yang menantang dan tidak monoton?"  
Miyoshi mengulurkan sebelah tangannya di depan Kaminaga, "Majulah, dampingi di sisiku tidak hanya didalam perang, kau ksatria'ku'."

"Haruskah aku mengulang lagi sumpahku didepanmu sekarang? Aku akan mengabdikan hidupku, jiwa dan ragaku hanya untuk kejayaan Kerajaan Hitam. Setia bertarung disampingmu sebagai bidak _Knight_ hingga tetes darah terakhir." Kaminaga terdiam sebentar, "Atau ada maksud lain didalam kata 'ksatria' mu?"

"Haruskah aku bicara frontal agar kau mengerti? Atau kau lebih paham dengan tindakan?"

 

 

Tiba-tiba Miyoshi sudah melompat dari kudanya menerjang tubuh Kaminaga hingga pria itu terjengkang, mereka jatuh berguling-guling sampai masuk lebih dalam ke hutan.

Kaminaga meringis untuk kesekian kalinya dalam hitungan ratus kali patah kaki burung Pematuk, melirik bersama tatap nyalang sebal kearah pria muda yang mendadak menindih tubuhnya.

 

 

"Hei! Apa sih yang kau lakukan?! Cepat menyingkir, kau be--"

"Ssssttt....."

 

Wajah Miyoshi hanya berjarak sejari dengan telunjuknya yang menempel di bibirnya, seketika membungkam seluruh ampas serapah yang siap dibuang didepan muka, tidak jadi dibuat menyumpah.

 

"Kau dengar itu?" ucap Miyoshi setenang danau sembari melirik sekitar, hanya ada deretan Yggdrasil dengan tubuhnya yang kokoh menjulang, melindungi mereka berdua dari intaian mata-mata yang iseng mengintip.

 

Sementara pria dibawahnya mengkaku diri, sejenak lupa cara bernafas dengan paru-paru. Jantungnya berdegup nyaris merobek dada bersama panas tubuh yang meningkat ganjil.

 

"Yggdrasil itu sedang _bergosip_ , dedaunan mereka saling berbisik. Pohon-pohon ini 'hidup', sayangnya mereka tidak bisa berbicara."

 

Bibir tipis itu tepat didepan bibir nya. Nafas hangat menerpa kulit nya yang agak berkeringat, menandakan betapa dekat nya kedua tubuh mereka hingga mampu saling bertukar desah.  
Setengah sadar Kaminaga berusaha untuk 'hanya' mendekap tubuh ramping nan kuat yang telungkap diatas tubuh bidangnya, tidak mencoba untuk bergerilya menjamah hingga kebawah.

  
Kaminaga heran sejak kapan cuaca menjadi pengap dan suasana bisa se'panas' ini.

 

 

"Kalau mereka bisa bicara, kira-kira apa yang akan mereka katakan saat melihat kita yang sedang begini?"

"A-apa...?"

"Menjerit." Miyoshi menyeringai.

 

 

Satu gerakan kecil selanjutnya cukup untuk mempertemukan bibir mereka sebagai awal aksi intim penyatuan.

 

Suara mistis bersenandung sayup-sayup diantara celah klorofil berlembar unik, merdu mendayu symphoni tentram merendam jiwa. Damai.

 

Alasan mengapa baru kali ini Kaminaga ingin 'waktu' hanyalah sekedar mitos, karena ia tidak ingin melepaskan tangan yang kini saling bertautan.

  
Ia ingin selamanya ada di sisi pria muda ini, bertarung bersamanya, melindunginya, merengkuhnya, menjadi tempat dimana sang bidak terkuat Kerajaan ini bisa menunjukkan kelemahannya.

 

 

Maka dari itu dia--

 

 

.

 

_Huh?_

_Hatano?!_

_Apa dia adalah **Joker** selama ini?_

 

Sosok yang menyamar diantara bidak perwira tinggi di dalam Kerajaan sebagai mata-mata untuk menjadi pengkhianat.

 

Bidak 'palsu' yang menjadi akar kehancuran sekaligus kejayaan, penopang bencana sekaligus anugerah, Kunci kemenangan sekaligus gembok kebinasaan.

  
Yang paling dicari untuk dimanfaatkan.

  
Yang paling dicari untuk dilenyapkan.

 

 

Tapi, sama seperti _Joker_  'legendaris' di generasi Kerajaan sebelumnya....

 

_"Ada yang kau sembunyikan, ya."_

 

 

Dan selanjutnya Kaminaga berusaha untuk melupakan 'senyum' Miyoshi kepada Pion misterius waktu itu.

 

 

.

 

Mimpi yang sangat indah.

Atau kenangan, ingatan masa lalu nya?

Kalau mimpi, berarti momen syahdu dirinya dengan Miyoshi hanya ilusi.

 

Bahkan disaat sekarat begini Kaminaga masih memutar kembali memori lama - atau semua gambaran itu adalah salah satu fasilitas yang diberikan Kematian, karena diluar dugaan sang jemputan alam baka juga memberinya sedikit cuplikan mengenai dirinya selanjutnya.

Jujur Kaminaga ingin tertawa, dirinya sudah menjadi mayat dan ia masih memiliki sepotong masa depan.

 

Tapi selanjutnya Kaminaga bersyukur. Dapat ia rasakan sentuhan dari sebelah tangan lentik namun kokoh karena terbiasa menggenggam pedang, menyentuh lembut permukaan kulit wajahnya.

 

Hangat dan nyaman - hanya sekilas sebelum jiwanya pasrah dibawa dalam rengkuhan dingin sang Arkana _The Death_ , pergi meninggalkan tempat dimana Miyoshi'nya' berada.

 

 

.

 

"Bakar jasad nya."

 

.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Saya tau apa yang anda semua pikirkan, cukup tulis dikolom bawah agar saya tau sesadis apa saya dan semasokis apa anda / w \\) /dimutilasi
> 
> Silahkan tinggalkan jejak kaki berupa komentar/review/unek-unek/bacotan/fangirling/dsb di kolom bawah ini XDDDD
> 
> Sankyuuuuuuuu~ /gelindingan


End file.
